He's a Naked Mole Rat
by PFTones3482
Summary: Prompt given to me by my friend Megan. Rufus finds himself captured by Drakken and Shego, and Ron and Kim aren't there to help. Short and dorky and a very brief one shot as I try out writing for this fandom.


**Well this is different. I've been marathoning Kim Possible for the last week and today I was with my friend Megan and she suggested (demanded, more like, but I love her) that I write a story with just Rufus battling someone. **

**It's short, only because I've never written for this fandom before. **

**I don't own Kim Possible. **

* * *

Rufus hadn't expected to find himself hanging over a vat of boiling Bueno Nacho cheese on a Sunday night. Then again, no one ever particularly expects death by nacho cheese, especially not a naked mole rat.

To be perfectly honest, Rufus wasn't quite sure how he had gotten in this situation in the first place. One second, he had been battling several dozen evil clones of himself (courtesy of Drakken and Shego) and the next second he was looking down at the bubbling cheddar delicacy, dangling from a rope that was tangled around his back paw.

His clones surrounded the vat of cheese, and Rufus grumbled, crossing his arms and wishing that he had decided to interrupt Ron and Kim's date rather than go on the mission by himself. To be fair, Wade had willingly given him the instructions that he needed to get there, and now that Rufus thought about it, he wasn't completely defenseless. He _did _have some mystical monkey powers, after all.

Rufus twitched his nose and took a deep breath, his senses flooding with the smell of cheese, the sound of the chattering clones around him, and the sharp tug of the rope around his ankle. If Kim could get away from deadly spinning tops of doom, and Ron could escape burning lava and an evil monkey ninja (multiple times), then he should be able to get out of a situation that involved cheese of all things.

Rufus tilted his body, moving back and forth until he was able to catch onto the railing surrounding the vat of cheese. With a sharp twist of his body, the naked mole rat snapped the rope tethering him and beckoned the clones over, a smirk on his tiny pink face.

His tiny battle cry echoed around the chamber. "Boo yah!"

* * *

Drakken slammed his fist down on the keyboard, watching the clones fight Rufus on his lair's monitor. He had been certain that the tiny animal would be so excited about the cheese that he would dive right in and perish by himself. Then Kim's sidekick (whose name escaped him) would be so devastated that he wouldn't fight, Kim would stay behind to comfort him, Drakken would take over the world with an army of soon-to-be mutant mole rats, yada yada yada.

"How is a mere RODENT almost as intelligent as Kim Possible?" he demanded, glancing behind him at his sidekick.

Shego shrugged, barely glancing up from her magazine. "Who even cares? Just blast the darned mouse."

The door to the lair slammed open, causing Shego to drop her magazine in surprise, and Rufus stepped inside and crossed his arms, an angry look on his face. His whiskers twitched menacingly and his squeaky little voice was as clear as day.

"Naked. Mole. Rat."

* * *

"So Ron, did you find Rufus last night?" Kim asked, digging into her locker for her math book and glancing back at her boyfriend in slight concern.

Ron grinned and pulled said animal out of his cargo pants. Rufus waved happily at Kim and the girl smiled in relief. She glanced towards her locker as her communicator went off, and dove back into the metal confines, taking out the communicator, her gym clothes, an old granola bar wrapper, and no math book. Kim rolled her eyes and glanced at the communicator as Ron began searching through her locker for her.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" she asked, tilting her head.

Wade peered back at her, a small smile twitching on his lips as Ron emerged from the locker holding Kim's math book, which had been in plain sight the whole time. The teen hero pouted and took it from Ron, looking back at Wade expectantly.

"Just thought I'd let you two know that you won't have to worry about Drakken and Shego for four to eight weeks. They're both in the hospital with a couple of broken bones each."

"What? How? Who?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between Wade and Kim in confusion.

Kim just shrugged and the couple looked to Wade, faces questioning. The computer whiz cast a slight glance at Rufus, standing on Ron's shoulder with a very smug look on his face, his arms crossed in triumph.

"No idea," Wade lied, his eyes sparkling. "But whoever did that to them, I guarantee Drakken and Shego won't mess with them again."

* * *

**Well okay. I forgot how much I loved Ron. **

**Rufus doesn't appreciate people calling him a mouse. **

**Reviews are lovely :)**


End file.
